Little Darlings
by babyscriibble
Summary: When Sweetie gets hit by a car due to her parents arguing her mum blames Sweetie. Is it really what happened or does her blaming of her daughter boil down to Suzy's mental issues?


Little Darlings

_Summary~ Sunset and Destiny are half-sisters. They have different mums but have the same wild rock star dad whose name is Danny Kilman. They get on but Suzy, Sunset's mum doesn't want any woman other than herself to even look at him. He went off to "have a little fun" with a woman from the film premier he was in and they fall out. Meanwhile, Kate, Destiny's mum, is desperate to let Danny know that Destiny is another daughter of his. It's almost impossible to tell Danny about Destiny but Kate won't give up. Her efforts aren't in vain._

_Disclaimer~ None of the characters belong to me, all belong to their rightful owners with the exception of Tally, the paramedic._

Chapter One

Destiny

The house was overwhelming; the only time I had ever seen a house so large, in person, was when I went to Sunset's (my half-sister) home to try and tell Danny, with Mum, that I was his daughter. Well, Mum and I aren't rich; we live in a poor part of Manchester. We lucky to own our own home, most people rent a small flat. The house I'mSunset's (it's not really Sunset's but she does live here.) Sunset is so lucky she lives in a massive house and up until recently, she's had a cleaner, chef and a nanny. Mum and I on the other hand, we aren't so lucky. We live in a two bedroomed, one bathroom, and a kitchen diner/lounge in one. Sunset has her own bedroom, possibly her own bathroom, and her Mum and Dad in the same building. My dad is Danny Kilman, when Mum was younger; she went to a Danny Kilman concert and ended up pregnant with his baby, little old me.

Mum was crying as I hugged my dad, Danny (I doubt I'll ever call him dad because he was never a dad to me throughout my eleven years of existence. But it's not his fault, he didn't know.)

Mum is my only parent who has always acted like my parent. In my mind I only have one proper parent, my mum. I might have two parents related by blood but in my mind parents are people who look after you and protect you.

If I could have chosen who my family were then there would be two people; Sunset and my mum.

Sunset is really cool. Because Danny is famous Sunset's family are rich. This means that she gets lots of designer clothes. Sunset had recently sent me her old designer jacket in the post, which was too small for her.

Sunset's mum, Suzy, was standing in the doorway with her arms folded and she was glaring at Danny and me. I can't believe her! She is so weird; the other day at Sweetie's sixth birthday party she threw a fit because Danny invited someone behind her back. She literally screamed at the poor little girl who was probably terrified. I wasn't there; I just heard it in the news.

The reason why cameras were there to start with is Danny and my first meeting was being put on a TV show called Little Darlings.

Sunset was overjoyed. She also looked like she didn't know she had a half-sister. She must be a good actor considering she set this thing up with a little help from Debs, the producer of the program.

Ace and Sweetie, Sunset's little brother and sister, looked surprised as they actually didn't know about me.

Sunset

I was overjoyed (actually that's the understatement of the century) at me meeting Destiny properly for the first time (I had met her vaguely when she came to visit and tell Dad that she was his daughter. He didn't actually know that Kate is Destiny's mum and when she was younger she met him and got pregnant with Destiny.)

After Dad and Destiny _finally _finished their hug (I'm not being rude I just got bored waiting for around five minutes), Dad invited Destiny and Kate in for a drink and a biscuit.

Mum looked outraged by the innocent invite. She shouldn't be so tight about who Dad sees, after all Dad has a right to see his daughter. Besides it's not like Dad is going to go off and have another affair. (I've forgotten to say about Suzy, Dad had an affair with her after he was in a film premier and he invited her niece to Sweetie's party.)

"Yeah, sure. I'm dying for a cuppa!" Kate smiled happily at Dad. Kate looked happy for her daughter to finally meet her dad.

I'm pretty sure Destiny and I will be great friends. I can't wait until I get to know her properly. From what I've seen of her, she's both nice and cool. She can climb walls! I can't. I bet she'd say that it's easy to learn. It probably is, it's just I would be worried about tearing my clothes or making them dirty because Mum would be angry and would tell me off. I bet Destiny wouldn't care. But on the other hand, her mum is so nice that she wouldn't tell her off or maybe Destiny is just a well behaved girl.

"Come on in then, I'll just go and make them. Suzy, would you like one?" Dad asked nicely, acting like he hadn't left us and had an affair with Big Mouth.

"No! Stay out of my house especially after you cheated on me with that stupid girl from the film premier!" Mum screamed.

"Suzy-"

But Mum hadn't finished yet: "Go off with that daughter of yours. The one you didn't know about. Yeah right, of course you knew about her. You couldn't possibly not know about her. That's impossible!" now Mum had finished.

"By the way the girl from the film premier is called Liz. And I didn't cheat on you; I just went away for a little while to have some fun. I mean look at you, you're a wreck. Possibly gone a little, you know, loopy," Dad replied. "Besides, Liz is a better mum then you, don't you think?"

"What? After not feeding them all day?" Mum screamed back at him.

After that it turned into a massive argument.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sweetie go into the house, because we'd been outside for a while, I assumed that Sweetie had gone toilet.

A little while later she came back complete with three plastic bags full of clothes and money. She is quite rich and has a lot of notes; she also had a lot of coins most of them are £2 coins or £1 coins a couple of them are 50p's, 20p's, 10p's, 5p's or 2p's. She doesn't have any 1p's at all. I have a load of 1p's from when I got change in WHSmith because I paid £9.99 and I didn't want a bag because I collect 1p's like some people do £2 coins. 1p's to me are very special because there are a lot of them so I can try and get one for each year. Preferably clean ones but if they're dirty then I would just clean them with copper cleaner. Copper cleaner stinks but not as bad as silver cleaner that smells of rotten eggs.

Before I could get to her, she had run to the end of the garden and was into the road without looking. I could hear a car and screamed to her to get off the road, but just as she was about to step onto the pavement, the car came around the corner and smacked into her. I heard a sickening crunch as her rib or hip cracked or broke and I could distantly hear a scream, a scream that didn't stop. Eventually I realised it was me. I stopped and ran to my little sister. Meanwhile, Mum had disappeared.

"I love you Sweetie, you will be okay, I promise, you've probably just broken something," I whispered as Destiny came back outside after ringing the ambulance.

"OMG! I'm so sorry! I didn't see her in the road until too late, I tried to brake but...but...oh god! I'm sorry I can't stand blood. I wish I hadn't hit poor little Sweetie. Why was she in the road anyway, why has she got bags, where you going on holiday? Oh god! I've ruined your holiday. Hang on, your car's in the drive not over here! What's going on?" the woman in the car exclaimed, who happened to be Big Mouth.

"None of your business," Dad snapped. "Oh my god Liz, it's all my fault. Well and Suzy's. I'm going to split up with her as soon as possible."

"Calm down Danny, come and live with me for a while. I don't mind, I swear," Big Mouth said sweetly.

"No! I'm not going off with you again especially after little Ace started grizzling because you held him upside down when Sunset went for a bath. Do you not know anything about kids?" Danny snapped. "You know if you hadn't flirted with me because you fancied me after the film premier, this wouldn't have ever happened! It's all your fault! I don't know why I felt guilty! It's your fault! I hate you!" Dad shouted.

In the background of his shouting, I could hear an ambulance turning into the estate.

Mum came back out with a bottle of wine in her hand.

"I'm Tally, I'm a paramedic. What is this little girl's name?" Tally spoke in a perfectly polite voice.

"Her name is Sweetie Kilman! Don't you know Danny Kilman's daughter when you see her? Danny is very famous, a famous rock star! Do you not know anything?" Mum shouted loudly from the garden. She is so embarrassing!

Tally looked scared of Mum, I wouldn't blame her, if I met her in the street, I would be terrified.

"Who do want to come in the ambulance then, Mummy or Daddy, Sweetie?" Tally asked Sweetie nicely, smiling.

"Sunset, she looks after me the best!" Sweetie whispered.

"Too right!" Debs, who had been silent until just now muttered.

I was pleased Sweetie said that because I didn't think that she was grateful, it's also nice to feel wanted and needed because I've never felt needed because I've always had a nanny.

"We'll follow behind okay? Sunset, meet you there, see you in a little while," Dad shouted to me as I got into the back of the ambulance.

"Wait before you go, have this, I brought it for you last week but I was waiting for the right time to give it to you, this isn't the best time but keep us updated with Sweetie, if she's becomes unconscious, if she gets better, even the tiniest bit anything okay?"

Dad handed me a mobile phone, an iPhone 5S.

"It has my phone number on it, so you can text me, you'll understand it. You're clever aren't you? Good. Bye!" Dad shouted.

Then the ambulance door closed on me, locking me in with the paramedic, Tally and her partner (not the that get married, the kind that work together) and then we were moving.


End file.
